In conventional liquid crystal displays, polarizer devices are directly adhered to liquid crystal panels; therefore, when the liquid crystal display undergoes reworking, not only is it time-consuming but the user might also damage the liquid crystal panel.
In addition, when manufacturing curved liquid crystal displays, liquid crystal panels with adhered polarizer devices are required to be bent; however, the polarizer device constrains the glass in the liquid crystal panel and thus when bent, the smaller the radius of curvature of the liquid crystal panel, the larger the curvature, and the easier the glass in the liquid crystal panel may fracture due to curvature, which results in decrease in process yield and increase in manufacture costs.
Therefore, the development of a liquid crystal display that facilitates reworking and bending so as to increase reworking efficiency and process yield shall be disclosed in the present invention.